Linda Ragnal
Linda Ragnal is a professional women's wrestler. She has recently wrestled for the Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation, and is currently wrestling for Divas Unleashed. Early career Linda Ragnal is the oldest of her siblings Mike Ragnal and Joe Ragnal. The three of them began wrestling with Scranton Area Wrestling, albeit under very awful gimmicks. Linda was saddled with the Sissy Slave gimmick, and hated it so much. It came to the point that she and her brothers would shoot on the promotion, until "Big Chuck" Charles Harris bought the promotion. From there, the Ragnals were given the greenlight to be their own characters, to which they preferred to be themselves. While down there, Linda would claim the Women's Championship twice. While it had become her greatest achievement yet, Linda felt displeased, as almost none of the women there seemed to actually wrestle. Linda would decide to spend some time training the newer wrestlers and teach the females how to work in the ring, until finally, she would recieve her calling card. Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation A month after Mike was signed to EWT, Linda and Joe would soon follow shortly behind. Originally just acting as bodygaurds for a match Mike would have at an upcoming PPV, Linda got to know the girls working at the time rather well, including Oceanic and Carla O. Woe. As she became more and more familiar with the surroundings, Linda decided this was where she wanted to wrestle. In the ensuing months, Linda would put on excellent matches, and soon demanding the company bring back it's Girl Next Door Championship, along with the others in the promotion. The problem, however, was that the belt had been around the waist of Dr. Hillary Clitton, who hadn't defended the title in five months. This upset the girls even more, but GM Toom E. Dangerously would put together a Queen's Court Rumble (identical to the Royal Rumble) to satisfy them. Of the competing seven, Linda Ragnal and Oceanic were the final two, with Linda eliminating Oceanic to gain contendership for the Girl Next Door title. Chrysta When it finally came time for the match, Toom E. wanted to put Linda into a feud with a new wrestler, Chrysta. Linda agreed, but wanted to make the feud over the GND Championship. Toom E., furious by this, punished Linda by making her job to Clitton. The night would, however, set up Linda's biggest feud to date. That Scaffold Match As a result of the match against Clitton, Linda and Oceanic wanted a match at Crapamania 2, presumably a Triple Threat match for the championship. Toom E. Turned that down without reason, and this upset the two even further. Toom E. put together a tag team Scaffold match at CAM2, but unfortunately never came up with an ending until Hillary demanded she get out of her contract since she "did not want to lose what I've made mine to some sleazy trailer sluts". With no other choice, Toom E. turned Linda heel during the match, and afterwards Clitton awarded her the title (She talked Toom E. into paying her large amounts of money if she did so). While Linda finally had gold around her waist, she felt it was all for nothing. Because of the incident, Linda would wait a while to feud with Chrysta, and because Toom E. did not want to put up with the low morality due to the match and several other events at the show, he immediately took a vacation. While EWT would be watched on by Curly Long in his stead, the girls decided it was finally time to show what they were capable of. For the next few weeks, Linda, Rosa, Carla, Mistress Mia, and Oceanic put on five star matches against one another, until finally, at We Couldn't Be Arsed With A Name, Linda would lose the title to Carla O. Woe in a Submissions match including Mystery and Oceanic. Many fans would call this match "The rise of the GND Division". Chrysta, Take Two The belt finally off her, Linda could put her focus back on chasing Chrysta. At the Season's Beatings PPV, Chrysta defeated Linda, and revealed that the reason she stalked her for so long was the fact that she was Linda's sister. The following night, Linda would reveal their awful past, that Chrysta was born out of an affair. While Linda was born from the same mother as Chrysta, she never considered her "sister" to be a true Ragnal. During Chrysta's match with Oceanic later in the week, it was revealed that Chrysta had joined with the Connection, in an attempt to rejoin the Ragnal family. The attempt failed, however, as the Ragnals would defeat Chrysta & The Connection in an elimination tag match at Magic; The Gathering. Shortly after this, Linda would be injured and out of action. She returned in a classic match against Oceanic, but after that Linda did very little noteworthy in EWT. Once her contract expired, she opted not to resign, and left at the same time as her brother Joe. Retirement Linda would spend her time away from EWT working as a trainer in Scranton Area Wrestling. Soon she would long to once again wrestle in the ring. Rather than rejoin the EWT, in fear they would not resign her, Linda would look elsewhere, eventually finding a place in Divas Unleashed. Divas Unleashed Linda debuted in February 2007 with DU, winning her first match against Moira Storm, Stephanie Sullivan, and Morrigan. A few weeks later, she suggested forming a team alongside Undine and Moira Storm. The three are currently scheduled for a six man tag on the next Exile. Inside wrestling *Moves **'Tidal Wave (Rolling Thunder) **'Down Pour (Top rope moonsault)' **'Broken Surfboard (Widow's Peak)''' **Armdrag **Backbreaker **Enziguri **Styles Clash **Hurricanrana **Flying Bulldog **Flying Legdrop **German suplex release **Top rope powerbomb **Crossface **Boston Crab *Theme music **"Holding my Last Breath" by Evanescence (EWT) **"Just a Girl" by No Doubt (DU) *Nicknames **Ocean's Beauty See Also Mike Ragnal